


Lost In Translation

by InconcinnusCorvus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor's hand writing, M/M, Not Beta Read, written letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconcinnusCorvus/pseuds/InconcinnusCorvus
Summary: It was Leorio's idea, that they exchange letters, and he gave Kurapika his address (once Kurapika explained that he didn't know where he'd be living until they rejoined in Yorknew city).So naturally Kurapika wrote Leorio first.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Lost In Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this joke, that for me, never gets old. (4 years as a pharmacy tech, i've seen some amazing handwriting)

"Mister Kurapika." Melody's soft voice broke Kurapika's concentration from the book he had been entranced by. "A letter came for you." He watched Melody as she delicately presented him with the stark white envelope. 

Kurapika blinked. Indeed his name and temporary address was crudely scrawled across the front. Melody looked away bashfully as Kurapika thanked her and took the envelope. 

He paid little attention to who the listed sender was, in fact he didn't even glance at the name. There was only one person that he had truly expected to write him. 

With his book abandoned Kurapika opened the letter and then blinked. Maybe his eyes were tired. He had been reading an awful lot. 

So Kurapika rubbed at his eyes and blinked once again, with the hope that would focus them better. No such luck. "Well, this…" With a heavy sigh he picked up the crisply folded papers and drew them closer in trying to decipher Leorio's letter. "Is hopeless." 

It was Leorio's idea, that they exchange letters, and he gave Kurapika his address (once Kurapika explained that he didn't know where he'd be living until they rejoined in Yorknew city). 

So naturally Kurapika wrote Leorio first. 

However now Kurapika mused about how he was going to handle this. "Well," He set the papers down with a warm smile, "he certainly has the handwriting of a fine doctor." 

* * *

"Junk, junk, ju-- mmm, wait no that's not a bad deal." Leorio hummed as he filtered through his letters, shoving the junk messages into the recycling bin beside the wall of mail boxes. "Oh, that was quick." Leorio smirked like a sly fox. "Feels he had a lot to say this time too. I must have grown on him."

He wasted no time closing his mailbox and quickly rushed back to the shoe box he called an apartment. Leorio tossed everything else aside in favor of Kurapika's letter and ripped it open. 

Then he flipped the second envelope in his hands over. "Wait this is...this is the letter  _ I _ sent him!? He sent it back! The nerve of that stuck up little sh--" 

That was when he saw it. Beautiful crystal clear lettering that was so uniquely Kurapika. A small message, the first two lines, specifically caught his attention. 

_ "I changed my mind. Do not write to me, if this is how you write." _

"Oh that Son of a Bitch! I'm gonna!!" Leorio growled as he began to crumple the letter in his fist when he finally noticed the last smaller, almost coyly hidden line. 

_ "Call me."  _ Followed by what Leorio assumed to be Kurapika's cellphone number. 

"Damn right! I'm gonna call and give you a piece of my mind!" 

**Author's Note:**

> As always with my fics, please no CC, I appreciate your understanding. 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
